Persona: Novus Novis
by Delloid
Summary: Oh my, You are certainly a rare guest amongst the usual. Welcome to the Velvet room. Have a seat. The Fool will arrive shortly. The Rule of the game is simple as always.
1. Chapter 1

The pianist sat down, raising his arms like the wings of a majestic bird before landing it on the keys of the piano. Smoothing sound followed by the vocal of the singer on the stage brings ease to those could hear in the Victorian style Velvet blue theatre.

As I slowly awoken by the music, I could find myself sitting in the box seat with an elderly gentleman looking back at me. His hand held a deck of cards, which he place gently on the table.

The first thing about his feature I could remember was his long nose and it seems rude to ask about it.

Before I could speak, the elderly gentleman coughed once. The music seems to soften slightly from a mere cough.

" _ **Welcome to the Velvet room**." _ The elderly gentleman smile as he passed me a greeting card. On the card was a name in gold colour curly font _. " **My name is Igor, a pleasant to meet you**._ "

Igor moves away his free hand to the side of his face; his next sentence must be about this location that we are currently.

" ** _This room._**

 ** _It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter._**

 ** _Only those who are bound by a certain contract of sort may enter_**."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a thin metal case, flipping the cover and returned a calling card back to Igor.

" ** _Ah, quite the formality, Shun Chihara_.** " Igor smiled remains on his face as he accepted my calling card in return, reading the details in seconds before putting it into his chest pocket.

" ** _Let us proceed with the important request, one that you could not turn down as if involve you as well. Specifically fate of the world will be led astray from its designated path, shall you fail._** "

No pressure, I guess. I mean, not one or two but having the world's fate rest on me. Haha …

" _ **Of course, there is always a way to avoid it. Finding those who process the same power, you shall awaken them from their slumber. In turn, they will help you overcome the impossible, little by little**._ "

Igor looked to the side for a moment.

" ** _One of our honoured guests had left. You should be meeting that person in the near future. Do enjoy your stay here meanwhile._** "

My eyes grew heavy and began to give in while my soul enjoys the music that continues to play at the stage.

* * *

Ding ~ Dong!

My eyes pry opened immediately at the chime of the school bell.

How long was I knocked out? Students of different classes gathered at the walkway as they meet up with friends to leave the school.

I should freshen up myself before going back home.

"Have you heard? About the missing class fund?"

"What about it?"

"I heard the school suspect that the Archery club or the Kendo club members might have stolen the funds due to their dire needs for new equipment."

Gossips and baseless rumours, those were the common things that students around my age love to do.

The fund disappearance case was month or two old, the culprit would have already erased the evidences and anything that would relate to him or her.

Yet the school wanted an answer, probably pressured by the parents and students.

It's rather unfortunate as the only evidence or rather theory that the school had to work with was the members as they were the closes to the area at the time of disappearance.

The clubs had no way to defend themselves as during that time, some of the members weren't gathered together while others didn't have any alibi to prove their innocent.

I held my palms together to collect the running cold water from the tap and splashed against my face.

The school councils had been hounding them to cough out the money, even to the extent of threatening them of cutting their monthly farm in order to 'pay back' the sum.

Of course, this didn't go well for either side as the missing fund wasn't a small amount and with the equipment needing to be maintained high standards before the competition.

With headstrong members protesting their innocents and neither side of the clubs stopping the accusation or pointing fingers, fights would seem inevitable if this continues and remain unsolved.

All of these, was it really worth it? All for a missing fund….

 **Is it not life pathetic and futile?**

I looked around as I heard the voice.

Who…

My very own reflection began to move by its own, right before my eyes. My reflection looms within the mirrors of the toilet back and forth while I stood still.

My body refused to move a muscle while my reflection moves to the next mirror panel.

 **We reach. We gasp. What if left in our hands at the end?**

"A shadow. Or worse than a shadow- misery" I completed the sentence unknowingly and my reflection stopped at its track, turning around, looking curiously at me, before giving me a devilish smile.

He took a bow before returning to the same position as I.

I exited the toilet immediately, thinking my mind must have been so tired that it began hallucinating.

I stopped once again.

Where are the students? The teachers that patrol around during this timing?

The white coloured walls covered in blood. Swords and arrows decorated the windows, doors and floors. At my sight, shadow like monsters wearing suits of Japanese amours killing each other. They all dawn the school emblem on their flags.

A battlefield?! No, a stage plays rehearsal?!

"URGGHHH! ! #$%135&* " One of the sword wielding monsters charged at me, screaming in an unknown language, only to be bought down by an arrow. Its body was quick to melt to the ground, leaving behind its sword.

For a moment, I thought I was safe, till I lock eyes with the monster that held a traditional Japanese longbow.

The first arrow it let loose missed me by the leg, more than enough reason to convince me to make a run for it.

I ran towards the main gate with the shortest route, not looking bad at either sides of the conflict.

"No way… The main gate…"

The main gate has been replaced by roles of mirrors.

"It got to be a joke? Right?"

I pushed hard against the mirrors; it would not budge a step. I could see on the other side, students happily walking away from the main gate.

"Somebody! Somebody! " I smashed my fist hard against the mirrors, hoping someone would turn around and noticed.

The sound of armor parts along with footsteps drawn closer than ever. Their weapons were no longer in the other's sight but on me.

Surrounded.

No way to escape.

Is this the end?

* * *

 **Cast aside thy Emotion, the antagonist of Reason.**

My head….it feels like its splitting apart as the voice echoes within me. My visions blurred back and forth, the feeling of being shredded apart rains through my body.

The similar voice that spoke to me… My reflection back there….

"You…what do you want from me…."

 **Truth buried in indefinite doubts.**

 **There is no time to hypothesis.**

 **The challenge calls forth your name.**

 **It is time-**

I clenched my fists tightly as I fight to stabilize myself. The monsters took a step back, two as I stood up straight, looking at them straight in the eyes. The sound of glass cracking behind me could be heard.

 **I am thou, thou art I**

 **From the depth of your heart I awoken** **.**

 **I shall Go forth to bring thou light.**

 **Nothing will cloud upon this night** **,**

 **For the truth is in thy sight.**

 **"PE..SO..NA"**


	2. Chapter 1-1

" **PE…SO…NA** "

I reached out my right clenched fist towards the monsters, releasing my grip slowly as a vintage lantern began to take shape underneath my palm, holding it by the handle.

At that moment, one thing comes in mind. Please don't make me wear a tight green outfit.

The mirrors behind me shattered, shards of glass flew and found their targets, killing some on impact.

A tall gaunt figure stood behind me. Its appearance did not scare me, in compare to those I saw in school for the first time.

Its presence felt like my own, being amplified or materialised.

Long grey frock coat with a matching top hat.

Body of a delicate machinery, one hand holding a grey smoking pipe on one hand while the other tipping the top hat as if concealing part of the face.

Its name….His name….

"Sherlock Holmes"

* * *

[Velvet Room]

As Igor stacked the cards back together into the deck after shuffling them, putting aside to enjoy the music, an outburst of energy could be felt.

Two cards burst from the deck and rest neatly side by side.

The First was the Fool card.

The Second was the Hermit card.

"It has begun..."

* * *

[?]

More monsters began to reinforce the ranks.

They began talking in the strange language again as they looked at each before looking at me.

"The only thing that kept them together is the prize; distort the sight by spite."

A thick smoke came from Sherlock's pipe as the monsters chatters more.

I could understand their words.

"Join us!"

"Join us instead!"

"We came here first! Buzz off!"

"Oh yea?! We had him in our sight first!"

"I shall join..." I raised my voice to break up their conversation "Whoever the strongest and last one standing here."

"Ha! That will be-"

The monster holding the sword was cutoff with an arrow to the headgear. Both side began to fight each other, seemingly forgotten my presence after my words.

"I win! Now join us!" Only one stood, barely supporting itself with the sword in hand.

"I'm afraid you made a mistake. I said shall, not will" I corrected the monster as I lower the lantern

"What! Why you!"

It charged forward, roaring in anger.

Lowering down my right and lifting up my left, a revolver materialised.

I squeezed the trigger without hesitation or fear.

 **Boom!**

I watched as the monster dropped dead on its track in a dramatic fashion. Expecting something negative to hit me, but alas there was none.

"C-Curse you….."

"Sherlock, just where are we?" I lowered the revolver and observed my surrounding.

"This world has no name; it has significant to others, meaningless to us."

Sherlock replied back as it took on my appearance after shedding away from the previous form. He spoke with both hands at the back, still holding onto the smoking pipe. He still worn the same outfit and I have to say, He- I meant me, I look great in it.

"If you insist on having a name, call it the Shadow world. Nothing fancier than that."

"Easy and simple to remember." I replied back, nodding my head. "What happen if a person were to enter here? Like me?"

"Should one enter without aid; they must be very brave or very foolish."

"Which am I?"

"The latter" Sherlock replied after he gave it a long thought, turning back and showing a small grin on his serious face. "Hehe…hehehe..."

Oh, joyful.

That reminds me.

"A way out, you know my world, now?"

"Ssh-h, now I'm hunting for the valuable clues."

"Clues? Clues for the missing class fund?"

"For a missing cat ridding on a pogo stick" Sherlock replied back with a sarcastic tone. "Of course it's the missing funds."

"I could almost imagine the first part. However, how would the clues be in here? It had been a long time since it was stolen."

"The concept of Time doesn't functions the same in here. Now, be the quiet."

I watched Sherlock as he stood in the classroom where the incident occurs. He took two steps into the classroom by the front door and stopped.

Six steps to left where, the class representative table located, who kept the funds during the incident.

Ten steps towards the windows.

He paused, taking no action but a puff from his pipe and turns around, facing the front door yet again.

"Ah-hahaha, I solved it." Sherlock declared loudly with an outburst of laughter. "This one would best written for a screenplay, touching the hearts of many."

"So who stole the class funds?"

"Robin hood, who sold matchsticks, stole the funds."

"Eh?" That makes totally no sense the words that came out from his mouth.

"It must be hard for a simple mind like you to understand such complex puzzle. Sometimes I do wonder if you are really my other half."

Now that's just insulting.

"Now" Sherlock sat on the table, pointing at me. "I give you a challenge, to find the missing funds before the months end to clear up the names of both clubs and catch the culprit."

"That will be…" I looked at the calendar pinned on the board. "Twenty days?!"

"Indeed, if you fail to do so, dire consequences would befall."

"Befall, to whom?"

The lantern began to shine brightly. Lifting it up, it showed me of figure of a person holding cash, presumably the thief.

However, there were no human features to be seen.

Head to toes, the figure could only be described as a stain glass.

A comical oversized noose could be seen around its neck.

Anyone could get out of that noose if they just duck their heads down.

Something was different about it. There were scribbles of sort on the rope.

They were numbers, numbers written on rope!?

11 – 12 – 13 – 14 -15 – 16 -31

The knot of the rope was moving slowly towards the number twelve.

My eyes were not playing tricks at me.

The challenge…. No it can't be.

Sherlock smiles as he locked eyes with me, knowing I had understood the situation.

"The thief will die."

"Tell me the name! I had to find out and stop it before it's too late!"

"Ah, but you already knew the person. Tick Tock Tick Tock."

"How do I get back to my world?"

"The main gate."

"But the gate is..." I looked out at the window and saw a gaping hole between the roles of mirrors.

"Tick Tock Tick Tock" Sherlock made that sound again as I raced through and towards the gate.

Without much thinking, I entered into the hole and reappeared at the alley, which was facing the school main gate.

"What…" I looked back and there, standing in between the alley way, a long mirror blocking the path.

This was not the time to worry about such detail for now.

I pulled out my notebook and began scribbling down like a mad man.

* * *

-Date: 11th Jan 2017-

The challenge must be completed before 31th! Life is at stake !


	3. Customers Index

[Persona Index]

Name: Sherlock Holmes

Description: Fictional character written by Arthur Conan Doyle in 1887. He is an English consulting detective living in London, 221 Baker Street.

Arcana: Fool

Known Strength: Resist Physical – Gun, Null Psychic

Known Weakness: Death

Skill:

[Over Scan] Passive - Enemy weakness identify at the start of combat

[Unwavering] Passive - Personal stats can be alter or lower

[Duel Shot] Gun - Target single enemy, light to medium damage

Stat:

St : 2

Ma : 1

En : 2

Ag : 2

Lu : 3

[Registration]

Name: Shun Chihara

Sex: Virgin [A: That is not what it meant!]

Age: - [A: why would anyone leave their age blank?]

Occupation: Student of Kikuwami High

Dream: Becoming Police Inspector

-Official note-

[A] : I'm going to need him to rewrite some of the parts before Igor took notice of them.


	4. Chapter 1-2

My mind ran wild, unable to think of anything else after completing my school works but the clues that my other half left for me.

The coffee aroma started to fade as I rest on my bed with an arm over my eyes.

Perhaps it was meant to be broken to parts and analysis?

"Robin hood, sells matchsticks, stolen the money."

The last part was quite clear, selling matching would be….

Story from the little match stick girl by Hans Christian Andersen. Could the culprit be a girl in the class?

No.

It contradicted the first part of the clue. For the story of Robin Hood, is a male protagonist.

Sherlock did not mention the match stick girl like he did with Robin Hood but the action.

Selling of matchsticks…..

I looked towards the mirror at the other side of the room, one that I used all ounce of my strength to carry it back, hoping it was a portal of sort to transport me back to the shadow world.

Maybe I should look at the other angle to this riddle.

An idea struck me.

"The culprit, motives or driven by other reasons, finally the result of the action."

I took out a piece of paper, drawing a figure and putting a question mark on the body, drawing arrows one after the other.

"Somebody I knew, male, motivation still unknown, stole the missing fund."

Next was the layout of the classroom.

I recounted the steps and his reactions to each.

Drawing out on paper and looking at it yield no conclusion.

The final part of the challenge was to proof either clubs innocent in the whole case.

Impossible, that would mean tracking down each member that do not have any alibi. Some could have lied in order to get out of such troublesome case.

I drew circles over and over in the same spot of paper before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

The first bell was the signal for me to wake up.

Books and papers stuffed into my bag before racing off towards the school. Dodging and weaving through the sea of people that flooded the station.

A tap could be felt on my shoulder.

A warm smile on a familiar face greeted me.

Haruto Inoue. Classmate, slacker and my only friend that I made so far.

A head taller than me, dark brownish hair and teal colored eyes. Body of a well-trained athlete, in which was envy by most of the boys in the class. That was his most defining features at first glance.

He was, in a rather similar situation as I am currently, being pushed around and into the train. All I could see was his hands, signaling to meet at the front of the school gate once we exit the next station.

"Your face looks pale; did you catch a cold or something?" He asked as we finally meet up at the gate, walking in and changing our shoes.

"No, I just had some…studies to get over with." I lied as I place my shoes into the shoe locker. I could not just tell him about the whole event I experience yesterday. He would surely tell me that I'm mad or sort.

Any sane person would respond the same way.

"Burning midnight oil?" He laughed "Relax; there's still time to study as the exams are months away."

"How's the part time work?" I changed the subject.

"Barely scratching by every single day." Haruto replied back as his smile faded. "Just lucky enough to have three meals ready for my family."

"If you needed help, I could-"

My sentence was interrupted by his smile and shaking of the head.

"Thank you, if you are my friend, let not speak of this matter again."

"Alright."

* * *

Classes proceed as usual without anything unusual happening.

During the lunch time, Haruto was nowhere to be seen, as usual. I strolled along the classrooms, taking note of how often a teacher would patrol and the speed between each classroom.

Since the classrooms were at the first floor, the culprit could have gotten in through the window from the garden.

Inspecting from the garden yield no results, if there were footprints or such, it was likely covered up by the rain.

The classroom was next; I waited for most of the people exit the classroom to purchase food before entering, least it wasn't too awkward for me.

Everything here was the same with the shadow world.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around to greet the voice behind me. It was her, the famous head student council member, Akari Fuyumi.

A year older than me, perfect records of 'A' in exams. Always uptight in maintaining the school rules yet super popular amongst the girls.

Beautiful scarlet long hair, tied into a ponytail. Ruby coloured eyes.

Skin slightly tanned from the sports that she played.

Top of that, a well maintained figure.

A perfect main heroine archetype, which had been plague by light novels about school life.

The missing fund had dealt a blow to the student council's reputation and they released the tiger.

"Nothing, just wandering aimlessly, the usual." I rid her away before I could continue the investigations.

"May I remind you that the case for missing class funds is still on going."

"I would be deaf if I didn't hear it for the thousand times, everyone in school is talking about it."

"Good, mind your actions for it may land you in our suspect list."

"Why would I be…" I paused, "A suspect list?"

"Why do you sound so interested?" Akari raised her brow, still suspicious of my actions.

If the student councils had a suspect list, it would mean they had clues about the missing funds.

Or they could simply put those they hated inside the list.

Nonetheless, it could give me clues to work with.

"Akari-senpai" My voice lightens up, burying any discontent deep within my heart. "Could I take a peek in the list and clues that you had found? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

If you ever head of a water crashing down at a waterfall, that was the same with my pride at that moment.

"Of course not!" she immediately refused, not even giving it a thought. "Do you think that I will be persuaded by such sweet talking? You would warn your friend if I ever showed you the list."

I hid my smile as she revealed part of the information I needed. It would seem that that was all the information she leaked by accident.

If I'm right, the list itself should also contain the names of people missing during their club activities.

Haruto….why would they suspect him.

He may be poor but he is no thief. He made an honest living and strived to make sure that his sister would be able to finish school.

When he saw beggars at the street, he would give what pocket money he had left with and goes hunger for the night.

I bit my lip just by the mere thought .

Yet

A part within me disagrees. There must be a reason he was in the suspect list.

'How could I vouch for him to be innocent?' I asked myself.

I parted way with Akari using lame excuses I could think of at that moment.

* * *

The day ended with a blink of an eye.

Haruto was, again, nowhere to be seen.

I hasten my paste as recruiters of clubs began harassing the students going home with the aggressive distribution of flyers.

Some managed to be stuff into my bag without my noticed.

No, I was too eager to head back to review my findings and proved that Haruto was not the thief.

I wanted to believe that and I still do. Haruto Inoune is innocent!

* * *

[Shadow world]

Sherlock looked at the noose as it began to move on its own. Tighten by one.

There was no look of concern in his face as he smoked his pipe.

In fact, he was rather confident that Shun will manage to defeat such an easy challenge.

After all, they are the two sides of a same coin.


	5. Chapter 1-3

I entered my room, threw the bag to the side as I walked past the standing mirror.

I took two steps, paused, turned around and look at my reflection at mirror.

Sherlock, sat at my bed with a violin in his hand, playing in a fast motion even though I could no hear a note coming out of it. He paid no attentions to me as I placed my schoolwork from my bag to the table.

It's probably for the best as the calm expression on his face while playing the violin irritated me for some reason.

"What is your deduction?" Sherlock called out as soon as my back is turned. "Or have you wasted your day chasing phantoms?"

"The culprit could not exit the same way same way as soon as the fund was stolen. The logical way out for the culprit was through the window and into the backyard."

"Continue."

"The culprit must be a year 2 student as any younger or older would raise suspicion or gossips from the others. That's all."

"You held something back, a clue." Sherlock snaps back immediately after my words. "Your vision still clouded by the emotion. If you truly wanted to save the culprit life, you must throw that aside or least you regret."

"Haruto, my friend for a year in this school, is the one suspect by the student council" I replied back.

"You believe that he is innocent for his action in the past year had convinced you. You wanted to help him to clear his name" He continued with his violin. "Your posture, your attitude, that moment as you enter this room told me everything I needed to know. Even now, your eyes betrayed you if you tried to deny me."

He stood up after gently placing the violin on the bed. "The flyers on your bag told me that you met neither clubs nor its members. Hastily returning back, ignoring more vital clues that you could observe."

"Why?!" I slammed onto my desk in rage and frustration, tossing the contents on it to the floor. "Why the clues and riddles!? We will be able to solve this immediately if you just told me who did it."

"What happen afterwards? Are you going to run straight to the culprit with no evidences and begin accusing him by words of someone told you, in the shadow world? This is something that you had to face it yourself."

I sat down, trying to cool myself down, weighing my head with my palm. Sherlock didn't say a word either or play his violin. He stood there, looking at me.

I remembered a line he said when we were at the shadow world.

The concept of time doesn't work the same as our world. It could had meant that the evidences still remained, untouched by foreign entities.

As I looked back up, he smiled back at me.

"So Shall we?"

"You still haven't explained to me how this work, going back there."

"Place your hand on the mirror"

"No magic word? Like Abracadabra or-"

With that, I lost a moment of conscious before finding myself in the shadow world. I would not bore you with details on how I returned back to school.

Something was different about the school, there wasn't a sound made by monsters killing each other. Had the infighting stopped?

Sherlock was nowhere to be seen; his presence however, could be felt within me. I raised the antique lamp and gripped firmly on the handle of the revolver after pulling the gate open, small enough for one to pass through.

I inspect the garden again, looking for any clues around the windows of the classroom.

Two set of footprint could be found on closer inspection. From the depth of footprints, the person who created it must be heavy or…

I looked at the window again, imaging the possibility in my mind.

One of possibility being the person that stood at the window, peering into the classroom that faces the classroom.

No, it would be too risky and too much time wasted before the teacher patrolling spotted the culprit doing that.

In fact, I climbed the same way I imagined that culprit would do to prove my point.

So the most logical chain of event will be…

I placed my wallet on top of the desk to act as the funds.

"He walked into the classroom without much suspicion from others, grabbed the fund. Upon hearing footsteps outside, he bolted towards the window. The shoes and gravity of the land left an imprint in the soil."

"Why didn't the people investigating pick up such obvious clue?"

Simple. The garden itself was visited by many students, imprints were common sight.

Where would the thief head to next? The school main gate seems to be dead giveaway, the teacher would have noticed immediately of a pair of dirty shoes, stained by the soil from the jump.

He should be wearing a school shoe during that time, making his way to get his shoes that meant for returning back home.

From there, the culprit could hide the shoes and brought it back home to wash. Leaving the dirty shoes would only bite him in the ass if there was a check.

It should be about this time, the teachers receive the report of the stolen fund. Believing the thief was inside the school, they began their search.

Two clubs, the Archery and Kendo, had the utmost misfortune to be the clubs still active during the time being accused for the stolen fund.

"The moment of Truth."

I stood at the locker of Haruto with a makeshift lockpick that I made from paperclips.

Cluck-ching

The sound of the locker unlocking could be heard.

Empty.

Haruto must had left since it was a common time for all students without club activities would do.

That doesn't absolve him off the suspect list.

Since the soil was slightly wet for the indentation to form, some residue would be carried by the culprit. I lowered my whole body to the ground. There was a faint stain of the ground, similar to colour of the soil in the garden.

It was too, at the same location where Haruto's locker located at. The size of the footprints was about his shoes size too.

As I stood up, I could hear heavy footsteps behind me. The next thing that greeted me was a club of sort, being swung at me with a great force.

It knocked the air out of me as I rag doll out of the front entrance of the school.

"Suspicious character alerted, apprehending immediately." The monster spoke as it exit the front of the shadow.

I readied my gun as I staggered to get up from that surprise attack, aiming at its head as it slowly walks towards me.

"An Oni?" That was the first impression as I looked at its appearance, fitting to those of folklore.

But what is an Oni doing here….

My eyes zoomed to the right arm; it wore an armband with the word student council written in it, similar to those that Akari wore in the afternoon we met.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Don't die."

"Oh, that is just a lovely idea." I fired the revolver immediately towards the Oni.


	6. Chapter 1-4

The bullets did not show any effect and I knew from the start.

What else could I defend myself with as I fired the revolver over and over again.

The Oni didn't bat an eye while being struck on the forehead while swinging the weapon on its hand with the same momentum.

I barely dodged the incoming attacks by timing how fast it could swing after getting hit a few time.

My body could feel the pain but there weren't any visible cuts or bruises.

"Suspicious character, suspicious character"

It repeated those words again.

There was no way of defeating it. If this was a video game, it would be the scenario of meeting an early boss unknowingly while exploring.

If I ever use such logic, the most advisable plan would be escape.

I could return back to my world but it will not deal with the current problem and it will still be a problem if I ever return.

The next option was to play cat and mouse, till a solution was found to fight back.

The classrooms should do the trick.

With the Oni chasing behind my back, I raced towards the classroom, opening and closing the doors to confuse the Oni in where I am hiding.

In one of the classroom I ran, there was a metal cabinet that was glowing with blue light, shaping like a theater door instead of the usual.

"Reach for the door, do not hesitate." Sherlock words rang in my head.

I did just that, touching the handle and pushed against the door.

What greeted me on the other side was not what I expected.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet room."

Standing in front of me was a lady in her late teen, smiling at me. Fair skin, long black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes.

Her outfit consists of tailcoat, long pant and boot. The colors was a slight darker blue than the room except for the inner shirt, gloves, long pant and buttons, which were bright gold.

The buttons, it had a Phi symbol craved into it.

Soon I found myself staring at other features beside the buttons on her coat. The outfit did not mask her body as one would expect but reinforced it.

"Sir?"

"Sorry." I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "I was looking at the fine details on your outfit."

"We have been expecting you for some time. I am Master Igor assistance, the name is Alanna." Alanna handed me an object that was rectangular in shape, slim and light.

A tablet one would describe as it to be. A golden Phi symbol was inscribed on its back cover too.

"Master Igor told me to pass you this message." She followed up by snapping her finger once and the tablet turned on by itself. "You may not possess the same gift as those before you. Should you find yourself in a bad situation, you can call upon those on the list."

She paused and signaled me to focus at the tablet. Row of Tarot cards could be seen filling up the screen. Most, if not all were covered in black ink of sort.

The top dictated the Major Arcana, with the Fool currently being the option highlighted.

"I shall loan you one of my collection in aid of your current situation." She pressed on the Star Arcana on the tablet that I am holding. A card began to reveal itself from the ink. "We do not want our unique guest to be lost in the cruel world."

"I am Neko Shogun. I am the master of war! Nothing shall stop me, onward! Chaos awaits!"

* * *

I soon found myself being boot out of the velvet room without time for me to ask how it functions or summoning such creature, facing the Oni that I tried to escape few moments ago.

"Hi?"

I ducked down immediately as the weapon that the Oni flew over my head.

"Alright, no Hello."

I raced out as fast as my legs could and found myself back at the front gates.

I pressed on the Card that name "Neko Shogun" twice.

The first simply showed skills and weakness. The other showed the origin of the creature.

"How do I summon this cat?!"

In desperation, I pressed it again as the weapon came flying at my direction once again. Immediately, Neko shogun appeared, knocking away the weapon with its war fan.

Since the Oni does not process any weakness to other elements…

"Psio!"

Neko shogun raised its war fan towards the oni, with bolts of different colours hitting the Oni.

It was much more effective than shooting it with my revolver. In fact, the Oni seems to be backing away.

The Oni screamed in pain as I repeatedly ordered Neko Shogun to use Psio, till the Oni exploded into cloud of smoke.

Satisfied with its victory, Neko shogun returned back into the tablet.

I dropped to the ground, panting as I felt energy being drained from me. It wasn't from the constant running but something else.

Sherlock materialised and took the tablet from my hand.

"This may be useful." He played around with it before returning back to me. "Use this gift, sparingly. For this is a double edge sword."

He helped me up on my feet and points me back to the gate.

"Let retreat for now. Your body took a heavy beating from all that had happened."

"But, the clues, that was why I took down the oni…."

"Admirable job but foolish if you died to an unknown monster after getting this far."

* * *

[Human world]

The sun raced past the horizon, shining its ray of light against my aching body.

How long was I knocked out when we returned back here?

The aches did not fade as fast as I hope, even with the medical patch plastered all over my body, covered up by the school shirt.

"Shun!"

Haruto voice could be heard, along with his loud footsteps. "It's rare to see you leaving at this timing."

"I had to deal with something at home."

"Could it be a massive lizard of radiation?" Haruto acted like a monster, pretending to eat me with his imaginary jaws.

"Haha, nothing of that sort." I laughed, concealing my other feeling behind the smile.

"Haruto, where had you been lately, I couldn't find you in the school compound."

"I was in the hospit-" He paused and shook his head, quickly correcting himself while his smile still hung on his face. "Making sure my sister is safe at her school. Kids this age tends to get easily bully."

Even though I heard the first part, I pretended to play along with him.

"You must be those overprotective brother types."

He gave a comical shock expression. "Could it be.."

"?"

"You must be eyeing my sister for a long time, getting close to me so I will let my guard down. I say good sir, you will not get past my ultimate defense so easily!"

"Hey hey, your sister is way too young for my liking."

"Age is just a number after all!"

"So is the jail cell and time sentence."

We laughed as we walked towards the school.

The more we laughed, the more it pains me deep in my heart.

If he was the culprit, my actions and decisions would be no different of stabbing him in the back as a close friend.

Could we still be the same, going to school and laughed at the other jokes after the things I will do in the near future?

I knew the answer deep down but the deliberately avoiding to face it.


	7. Chapter 1-5

As Haruto took out his school shoes from the shoe box, I noticed a faint stain around the bottom. Likely he had attempted to wash it away after the crime.

The day began as usual; class started and soon came lunch break.

Just as I walked out, familiar footsteps could be heard from the back.

"Shun Chihara! I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Akari-senpai? Am I in deep trouble again? Perhaps standing too close to the girls?" I replied back, expecting words of accusation like yesterday.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" For a moment, I thought I heard something weird came out from her mouth. "I beg your pardon?"

"I will not repeat after this. I'm sorry for accusing you for being suspicious yesterday." She replied and lowers her head in an apologetic manner.

Everyone around us began to whispers as expected from such a scene.

"I accept your apology. Please recover before more gossips spread about us."

A clever guess, whatever I did in the shadow world had an effect on the real world. Having the head tiger of the student council apologies for a mere accusation would be a severe blow to her pride.

Till now, no one ever seen or heard of her apologies for her mistakes toward students.

Maybe I could use such opportunity to make a request.

"Akari-senpai, if I may, I would like to ask for your permission on a subject of great importance." I looked around, notion that others could still hear our conversation.

She seems to understand the situation, "Your appointment will be noted, after school in the student council room."

As she left, I could feel a nudge on my back. Haruto was giving me a cheeky smile and a thumb up.

"Today, I have witness the power of my brother in arm. Conquering the Tiger! Ah, what a day to be alive. Tell me, what's your secret?"

I could always tell him that I slay an Oni that is the creation/manifestation of the suspicion by Akari that changes her mind.

"None" I replied immediately with a straight face.

"Love potions? Hidden charms? Curse perhaps?"

"You really need to cut down on the fantasy stories, it really harming your brain."

"I'm curious, what are you planning to ask her?" Haruto took his bottle and drank a mouthful of water.

"A date."

He immediately spit out the water in the mouth towards the side, coughing out and wheezing out water in the nose.

Everyone faced me with mix emotions written on their face.

"Just kidding…"

Or was I?

* * *

[Student council room]

From the best of my memories, there were six student councils in the room beside Akari, each doing their own works. I was expecting none to be in here at this time.

"What do you want to speak about?" Akari asked. Her hands place on the desk, fingers interlocked with the other and resting her lips on it.

"I will solve the case of the missing fund; in fact, I can prove the innocence of the clubs members with no alibi, innocent."

Everyone in the room stopped their work, looking up and away from their task.

"A bold claim, what evidences do you have that we doesn't?" One of the members raised her brow.

"We have been working for weeks and you just walk in and declare such a statement? Are you the thief who is so proudly declaring your victory at us?"

"Ha..Ha..HAHAHAHA"

I began to laugh at such accusation given by the members. They were stunned by my sudden laughter.

"What's so funny about their words?"

"Here I am, giving you the solution to your problem without even asking for a reward." I replied as my tone changed to a serious one, along with my face.

"No doubt that the Principal had been hounding all of you for reports on the investigation each week. In desperation, all of you produced names of the most obvious suspects just to please him. However such methods would only delay the inevitable."

"Watch your tongue, Shun Chihara. This is the stud-"

"And you watch your tone if you desire your position as part of the student council. I am here to save you all from further embarrassment."

"There will be no fighting in this workplace, both of you." Akari stepped in to prevent more of the augment. "Your explanations bring truth in the manner, we are desperate for clues and any help would be nice."

"However, there is a condition to all of this. The culprit shall not be named, only the method of how the culprit stole the fund will be explained, in words. The fund shall be returned in full."

"Why should we believe your word? Even you spoke the truth; the principal would not be please of the mysterious culprit running around in the school. "

"Make a cover up story of sort. I can make one right now. A squirrel took the money and ran with it, hiding it within its nest. We, the student councils, noticed the paper envelope containing the fund sticking out."

"Do you think people would buy such ludicrous story? A squirrel stealing money?"

"Who is to deny such a claim? None had seen a thief exiting the area without being spotted by the teachers who were alerted immediately. Body and bag search was conducted and none yield any result."

"Alright, I accept your help and we will begin a cover up story." Akari immediately accepted my request before any in the room could speak another word to oppose me. "Only if, you brought out the evidences and the missing fund. No a single Yen less."

"26th, you shall have your answer."

As I walked out of the room, Sherlock voice could be heard in my head as my reflection slightly alter itself as I continued walking.

"Very daring performances. In front of those with powers, you told lies without batting an eye. Tell me, what if the fund was used, how would you return back? Aren't you jumping the gun a little before all the evidence laid out?"

"I tell no lie."

"But you didn't tell the truth either."

"I'm afraid such opportunity would not come a second time. Even with my abnormal luck.

If Haruto was the one who stole it, he would have a reason to do so. The money would be spent and his earning would replace the amount back. With his current condition, he must have an explanation on why it took so long."

"What of the club members?"

"That would be the hard part." I stopped at my track and looked at the hall, hearing of shouting and bamboo sword crashing to the protective gear. "I will need to mingle around for the remaining days, a disguise of an eager student wanting to learn the way of the sword and bow."

The opposite end, I could spot Haruto making his way out of school.

Getting the confession from Haruto.

It wouldn't be easy.

Not the answer from his mouth but questioning him with mine.

Like a shadow, I tailed him from the school and towards a hospital.

There, I watched him entered into the hospital, signing on the guest list before going up the lift.

I did the same, scribbling a random name of my own and copied another patient name while taking note of where Haruto would be going. A name that I wasn't too familiar with.

The lift was the most logical way up to the third floor instead of taking the stairs.

B ward, second bed.

I did not immediately reach out for the lift but towards the stairs I went.

I hide amongst the tall adults and made my way to the nearest toilet. Choosing a clean toilet cubicle, I sat and past the time.

An hour and a half past before I made my move.

There weren't any visitors at the ward as I wander into the second bed.

My hand reached for my mouth, covering the expression that was made.

The image burned into my eyes and memories till this day.

A lady, lying on the bed with the bandages wrapped around the forehead, arms and legs. No amount of bandage could hide the bruises on the body.

The only thing that made me realised who I am looking at was the necklace on the table, where other belongings were place.

The feather shaped necklace. The same necklace I saw whenever I visited Haruto house to do work with.

The only one in the family that wore such a necklace. Giving me, a complete stranger, a warm welcome, treats me as if one of her own children.

It's Haruto's mu-

"My mother **…**.."


	8. Chapter 1-6

Haruto was standing behind me; his eyes were directed at his mother, who was still unconscious on the bed.

"Why is she…"

"Not here, follow me and I shall tell you everything." He turned around and walked away and I followed close behind.

We did not spoke a word as we climbed the stair and reached the roof of the hospital.

He walked twenty steps away from me in quick pace before stopping, with his back facing me. I close the door behind us so no one would hear our conversation.

"What do you want first? The reasons for stealing?"

"All of it." I replied back without needing to think much of it. "Including how your mother ended in this state."

Haruto let out a sigh, retelling of how all of this had started.

* * *

[Haruto POV]

As you can tell, my family wasn't well off in terms of finance. We still led a happy life despite the situation. There was nothing we couldn't conquer together.

That was what I like to belief.

One day, my father came back, drunk and angry.

It was only from his drunken state, we came to know that he was lay off during a financial crisis faced by his company.

My mother was still supportive as ever but my father saw it otherwise.

Each day, the state he returned back became worsen, not returning back at all for days.

To my horror, he gambled whatever money we had accumulated from our daily saving and the debts piled up.

He became violent, screaming and kicking at stuff he could see. My mother suffered most of it, protecting my little sister while I was away at work.

When I got home, I chased the drunken man out of the place.

I tried telling my mother to leave him for her own sake.

She refused. Her reason was her love for that man was too strong. She does not want my little sister to suffer a broken home. Even to the point of lying the about the fresh bruises each time I returned.

Hahahaha…

I felt so powerless…unable to do anything…

We went hunger for lunch, surviving on bread itself for dinner.

The last straw was set that night.

He returned back, took anything of valuable he could find. My mother tried stopping him but with a push, she was knocked against the hard cupboard.

Her head was bleeding, hand stretching out, pleading him to think of the children.

She did not say anything for herself but for us.

That man did not even turn back, simply bolted off the front door.

When I found her, she was barely conscious, simply pleading me not to go after my father and take care of my sister.

I…I listened to her words despite part of me wanted the same fate to befall on such a man.

My pay wasn't enough to pay off the medical bills and the food.

Soon, my eyes were set upon the class fund. I debated over and over but I have to think of my family members before anyone else.

* * *

[Hospital Roof]

Haruto took out the envelope that was the same as the missing fund was kept.

"These…these were all the money I took. Every single dollar accounted for."

He tossed it to me.

Something else caught my eyes. An open tool box with a small mirror under the cover, reflecting our image was different.

Haruto reflection was the stain glass figure with the noose still attached to it. Black ooze began leaking between the gaps, flowing out.

"What now… after hearing this? Telling the Student councils about the incident?"

His voice was different and so were his eyes.

"Dodge to your left!"

Sherlock called out as I did as told. The black ooze shot out of the mirror, engulfing Haruto whole.

I watched as the ooze took shape.

A humanoid figure of a male, wore a green rugged hood that cover the face.

Its hand held a massive matchstick, nearly matching its height, with both hand.

Its clothes match the hood, similar color and tattered.

It let out a roar and flew towards the small mirror, passing through it.

"Sherlock!"

"Run towards the mirror, no hesitation."

I did just so, transporting myself back into the shadow world.

The hospital itself was floating in the air, along with parts of the area.

They are mostly intact, apart from the building down below, who had seen better days.

The monster stood in front of me, still, as if waiting for me to make the first move.

"Defeat this creature; it's the only way to save your friend."

I raised the revolver and took aim.

My answer was clear to the monster as the end of the matchstick was lit up in respond to mine.

" **With this power…I can destroy those that stood against me, those that will bring harm to my family.** "

" **I thought you were my friend, why are you doing this to me** …"

It began to attack as soon as the first shot hit it in the shoulder.

Its attacks repeated in a pattern, with Agi and a follow up attack using the matchstick.

I could dodge it since it was slower than the Oni I faced at the school.

" **I can't afford to lose what I have now…"**

It began to speak again, either tired or pain from the bullets it soaked.

" **I call you a friend, I trusted you. Why? Why are you doing this to me?!"**

" **You knew that I was the culprit, you can't wait to rat me out…"**

" **I…just wanted power to protect…"**

Its comments, I could not feel the impact, as if my heart had steeled itself. I did not lay off my attacks by its words, invoking Neko Shogun from the tablet to increase the damage dealt to it.

I knew I couldn't use Neko shogun without paying the price like before.

Soon, the monster was on its knee. The ooze began to melt off from the body, freeing Haruto.

"Destroy the Darkness. The ooze."

I began to fire at the ooze till it faded away with a terrible scream.

"In the end..." Haruto tried to stand up but his body seems to deny such request. I reached out and help him out on his feet. "I couldn't protect or defeat anyone….. what use am I?"

"You are simply lost." Sherlock walked out from my back, pointing to the stain glass at the side. "You always had them but chosen to silent it's voice, embracing the darkness instead that sprouted false lies. Your true power to help, change, to give hope is right in front of you, only if you are willing to accept the other half."

The stain glass began to fall apart; releasing Haruto's other half from its imprisonment.

Haruto looked down in shame but his other half offered his hand.

"It seems that you still needed time to accept me." His other half commented, hand still stretched out, waiting for Haruto to shake it.

"No. After what I had done, im not sure what I should do."

"I shall wait for you, no matter how much time you needed to accept me. I will always guide you back when you are lost, if you are willing to listen."

Haruto looked up, conjure any energy left in his body to shake hand with his other half.

"For now, you should rest in the Velvet room." Sherlock tapped the door, that we entered the roof from, turned into the familiar Velvet room door.

Haruto other half looked back at him with a smile as he enters in, with Sherlock holding the door.

We made our way back to our world and collapsed on the ground, dead tired.


	9. Chapter 1-7

[Hospital - ?]

"I must congratulate on your first success. First, out of the many Fools, to find the light."

I could hear the familiar old gentleman voice talking to me.

What was his name again?

Igor, was it?

"This shall be your first stepping stone; you shall face many more Fools in the future. Many will be consume by the same darkness. Free them and guide them to the light."

I couldn't respond back. My mouth wouldn't open, eyes tightly shut. None of my limbs could move, only my heart continued beating.

Only when the presence of Igor could not be felt, my body regained its functions.

* * *

Haruto was still knocked out on the ground, still breathing as normal. I let out a sigh of relief as I patted my body to make sure none were out of place.

Haruto's head had a card floating and spinning in circle motion.

I took out the tablet and aimed at the card with the camera.

=Recording – Registering=

Another card from the Fool Arcana began to glow. I tapped the glowing card as it reveals itself.

"Han Xin"

I placed the tablet at the back of my pant pocket as I help Haruto up and carry him down from the hospital roof, lying to those asking what happened to him, placing him on the chair beside his mother bed.

My tablet began to vibrate, as if getting a call. I pulled it out and it was immediately switched into the camera function.

I move the camera around, wondering what had happened.

=Communicating=

A ghostly figure stood beside the bed, looking back at me with a smile.

It was Haruto's mother, she placed her hand on his head, patting him like a child. She placed her hand on her lip and shook her head, as if telling me not to make a sound.

Despite not moving her mouth or any more actions, words began to form at the bottom of the screen, like a subtitle for shows.

"Thank you. I am proud of you for being his friend."

I looked away slightly, talking back in a soft tone.

"I do not deserve such praise."

Her hand reached towards the camera.

I could feel a gentle wind brushing back and forth on my hair.

"Please take care of him in the future. If he made a mistake, don't be afraid of correcting him. That is what a true friend would do. You are his true friend, I know of it that much."

=Communication lost=

I held back my tears by closing my eyes, thinking of her words. Any tears that escape were wiped away with my sleeves immediately.

"I promise."

* * *

[School]

I explained Haruto absences without telling other 'details', promising the teachers to deliver his school works.

Working my ways into both clubs, in guise of an eager student.

None ever suspected my intentions as they accepted me with open arms. Their desperation for new blood made easy opening for me to snoop around.

I made notes of the suspects' movements, taking note of their surrounding as they took the time out and visited the arcade, candy shop etc.

I was lucky; all of them had a security camera pointing at their general direction, which was unknown to them.

Obtaining such evidence from security camera, you only need to know who to ask for a favor.

Time trickles by and the stage was set with minor surprises.

* * *

[Meeting office]

I presented the missing funds first, the video evidences next and the overall explanation of the Culprit motive, who I refused to tell even under the threat by the Principal.

"What will you gain from not telling me?"

"Nothing. I desired no rewards or commendation for such things." I replied back. "Sir, do you know of the girl of sell matchsticks?"

"Of course, who doesn't know of this story?"

"That is the story of the culprit. If the name were to reveal, the culprit would face the same fate as the girl. Not from the hush winter cold but the coldness of the people heart."

The principal thought of the situation.

"Sir, If I may?" Akari raised her hand amongst the sitting crowd. "We had the missing fund and not one cent was missing. We also suspected the innocent for crimes that did not commit. If we fake the story, it would be benefiting for us all in the long run."

"The parent would laugh at the silly story but soon forgotten about it." I continued, "The alternative would smear your reputation for being a cold hearted person."

In this age, reputation meant a lot to a person. If one had a small smear in it, all would notice immediately.

"I understand. This matter will rest here and none will speak a word out to others." The Principal let out a small sigh and stood up, leaving the room. Others were soon to follow, leaving the place one by one.

"Thank you, Akari-senpai"

"Think nothing of it. We had a common goal after all." Her face showed a smile, an unusual sight of her and my heart skipped a beat.

"This side of you…."

"What about it?"

"You looked wonderful and cute when you smile."

Her face was red from my compliment. Quickly looking aside and scratching her cheek with her index finger.

* * *

The story did not end there.

There was one other thing I had to settle. Using my source, I managed to locate the gambling den that Haruto's father visited and owned a huge debt to.

I confirmed my information were correct as Haruto's father entering the place.

Turning around, I walked into the nearest mirror I could find and entered the shadow world.

There were other halves in the gambling den were chained to the slot machines, wailing as they placed coins after coins into it.

Demons were running the place as guard, waitress and the boss.

The slot machines showed similar patterns in a row yet there were no coins ejecting out from it. The wailing selves continued on and on without stopping.

I raised my revolver and took aim, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Steadying my hands, I squeezed the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The boss demon was shot in the head and dropped dead. Other demons fled in multiple directions as they saw the sight.

I walked into the den, largely unopposed. Those who did and stood at my path, experienced no mercy that day.

"Come on, come on. I could win this."

"I can win back all that I lost!"

"One more try! One more try!"

I fired the revolver again, breaking the machine in front of Haruto's father half and freeing him.

"What are you doing?! I am winning big over there!"

I raised the revolver towards his head as my way of replying. My answer was simple enough to make him broke into tears on the spot.

At this distance, there was no chance of missing.

Sherlock did not stop me before or after I executed my plans, as if knowing the outcome of everything. Smoking the pipe and looking at the complete opposite direction.

Sherlock only told me this when I tracked the target to the den.

"If the other half were to be killed, the person at the other side would suffer mental breakdown and commit suicide."

I looked back at the pathetic insect, begging for his life, asking for forgiveness. He promised the heavens, to repent for his crimes but none satisfied my anger.

"No amount of repents would change to those you have hurt."

My finger was ever closer to pulling the trigger. The hammer of the gun began to move backward with clicking sound.

 **Click...**

 **Click...**

 **Click...**

 **...**

 **Boom!**

* * *

[Chapter 1 ends]


	10. Chapter 2

[?! ?! ?!]

No, that is not how it happens! I did not …

Urghh! STOP MESSING WITH MY MEMORY!

 _ **SUBMIT!**_

Never! My name…My name is Shun Chihara…I am a Detective….Age...

* * *

[School]

Months passed by in a blink of the eyes. Haruto and I got back together after I explained to him what had happened.

Though he did not believe my words on the shadow world at first but I found a way regardless. If you want to know that badly, it involved tons of monsters and a lot of screaming by Haruto.

I never knew that he could break his old track records with a little motivation.

I walked past a group of girls chatting near the vending machines.

"Have you heard? A girl of class C was attacked."

"More like kidnap."

"But there wasn't any ransom sent, her belonging and valuable were still in her bag when they found her."

This caught my attention, naturally as I slide my coins into the vending machine and press for the green tea.

"The same case happened last year too; a girl was also attacked found in the same situation. Could it be, the same culprit attacked twice? Could we be in danger?"

"Don't scare me!"

"Sorry, maybe we should go back home together, safer in a pack."

The police and the school should be in a panic for such event to happen twice. Maybe I should investigate into this matter for the thrill of it.

I dropped by the student council room, hoping they had some information about the incident.

After all, I did save their hides and they could use more in the future.

"Good afternoon, Akari, my fair lady," I said to the first one that exited the room. Akari nearly jumped in surprise as she heard my voice and quickly shut me up by covering my mouth.

"What do you want? I told you not to call me that in school."

"Mm..m..m..m.." I pointed to her hand as I tried to speak.

"Oh, Sorry about that."

"I speak to you about the attack that happened recently. I'm curious about what evidences had you gathered?"

"There isn't much, her statement about the attack and the vague appearance of the man."

"May I take a look?"

"Only if you tell me this, how did you know I was the one walking out."

"Ah, your footsteps weights from the usual when you are thinking of matters." I explained with pointing at the background of the school. "The others are queuing up, buying bread from the famous vendor."

I wasted no time skimming through the information given to me.

"The girl, who was attacked last year?"

"No statement was given but I think the police had better luck, I think."

"Can you give me the pictures of the both girls?"

"What for?"

"A hunch, one that I must clarified immediately."

As she laid the two pictures on the table, my face hung a devilish smile. My hunch was correct, about the two girls that were attacked.

I thanked her again before leaving. I stopped before the door and turned around.

"One more. The comic by Gosho Aoyama, it sticking out from your hiding spot."

"Ahhh!"

"Good day, my fair lady."

* * *

[Police station]

"No, no, no, no"

That was the answer the inspector gave me as soon as I walked into the police station.

"Before you asked for anything, the answer is no. Even you are the son of the famous Crime scene investigator."

"Oh, well. Here I am offering partnership in solving the case. I guess you do not want a bonus for solving the case that is dearly needed."

One, two, three….

"Alright stop right there." The inspector raised his voice as he dragged me by the collar back to his office. "You should know that each word you say can be used against you."

His tone immediately changed as soon as he locked the door and offered me a cup of tea.

"How did you know…"

"That you needed a bonus? Your daughter birthday is coming up. Air tickets are expensive at this time of the year."

"80-20"

"100-none"

The inspector had a puzzled face before a smile hung on his face. "You are indeed your father's son. Seeking the mystery for the thrill."

"My father must not know about this."

"Absolutely."

"Let get back to business, we are working against time here." I passed down a list of things I needed to the inspector.

A copy was made, along with the pictures of the scene.

I read the statement of the girl that was attacked last year first.

Both describe the attack as sudden and without a sound made. Being dragged back by a weird force before passing out and found by the police on patrol.

None of them had any physical mark on their body when examine.

Next, I arranged the copies of the scene like a jigsaw puzzle.

Both were attacked at the same area, no single evidence found in the area.

Could it be that the attacks were made from….

My eyes squinted at the minor details within the pictures.

Mirrors, anything that could reflect oneself…

None

It looked like I needed to make a trip to the crime scene myself, on the other side.

"You will have your culprit."

"A single attacker did this? What is the reason for the attack?"

"That will be your job to find out. I will have your culprit soon enough. Now, the finishing acts of throwing me out?"

* * *

"That was certainly amusing to watch." Sherlock said as soon as I passed by the first mirror. "You certainly mature as a detective."

"I learnt from the best."

The crime scene was still heavily guarded. Going in from here would be certainly difficult without anyone rising suspicion.

Open areas without a place to hide, lights were bright enough to illuminate the shadows.

Both girls walked into this area around the same time and attacked by a mysterious figure.

As I rubbed my chin, thinking of the possibility, I heard cracking sound of glass coming from underneath my shoes.

"Shard of glass, green in colour." I squad down and looked at it. My eyes scanned the area and noticed a broken rice wine bottle beside the garbage.

The label faced the opposite side with the back facing the crime scene.


	11. Chapter 2-1

[Shadow world]

The shadow world of the crime scene was different to say the least and I am using the word 'different' loosely from my perspective.

Everything beside the shop names were smeared in red paint. At least it was red paint that I wanted to believe to the alternative.

The atmosphere here was the complete opposite feeling from the school. The feeling could be described as helplessness, sadness and loneliness.

"Someone has come to play with me."

I raised my revolver and aimed at the direction in which I heard the voice came from. I did not lower my guard for once as my eyes scanned for possible dangers.

" **He look lost like the others…Did he suffer**?"

This time the voice came from the back.

" **Should we keep him?** "

" _ **Shall we kill him?**_ "

The voice was coming from both sides. I looked both sides and there was nothing that could have made that voice.

" **He will make a great mad hatter.** "

" _ **Or dress him up as the Cheshire cat.**_ "

"Show yourself" I shouted out while fighting my instinct to curl my hand on the trigger.

Two girls, both with beautiful blond hair and long blue dress revealed themselves. They were skipping happily around me, as if did not noticed my gun that was aiming at them.

"Who are you?"

" **Alice** " The first replied.

" ** _Alice_** " The second followed up immediately.

"Why did you attack the girls?"

" **We did not, Alice**."

" _ **They look a lot like us, Alice.**_ "

" **We simply ask them a simple question afterwards, Alice**."

"And what is the question?" My eyes stared at them, my body was prepping itself for a fight or flight scenario. I could see a smile revealed on their face.

" **Will** "

" _ **you**_ "

" **Die** "

" _ **For**_ "

" ** _Me?_** "

"DIVE TO YOUR LEFT!" Sherlock shouted out and I quickly followed his order, smashing against the garbage near me.

If I had stood still, that black vortex that they summoned underneath me would probably kill me.

" **He did not die, Alice**."

" _ **He survived the question, Alice**_."

" **If he stays, the very bad king will kill him, Alice.** "

" **His head will roll off from his body, Alice.** "

Alice, it seems that both of them are calling each other by that name. Are they both shadows? I couldn't tell the different even when they stood side by side.

"We must retreat for now." Sherlock advised as I backed off with each step they took.

"Tch!" I lowered my gun as I ran for the nearest exit point.

Just as I was about to transit back to my world, I could hear a faint cry coming from the Shadow world.

" **My body….it feels so cold….why did you kill me?** "

* * *

I tried to catch my breath as I collapsed onto the hard ground of the street floor.

This case, there were much more than a simple attack of the shadow of a human. Their words did not make any sense as I recalled.

Alice, the mad hatter, Cheshire cat. The characters found in Alice and the wonderland. The king part was the only thing that does not match the theme.

Who was the king that they are referring to? They spoke of him as if he still roams the shadow world, searching for someone to kill.

Could it be that Alice was killed by this so call king? If so, who is the one standing beside her shadow?

Could it be that they are referring to a killer roaming in our world itself? Free from the hands of justice?

I pulled myself up, feeling a pain at my left leg. I must have sprained it from dodging the attack and the adrenaline must have suppressed the pain until now.

I limped my way back to my house, rampaging through the medical box for supplies to fix my leg.

Should I really be dealing with this case if it involved a killer on the loose? Wouldn't the police be a better option of taking this case?

I should value my own safety first before others. If I were to get injured every single time a case would be solved, my luck would eventually run out and death will be knocking on my doorsteps.

As I looked at the mirror, Sherlock was tearing through notes and pieces of paper, scattering them as if thief had broken into the house.

"Data, Data, Data! I could not build bricks without clay!" He screamed while scurrying towards another cupboard.

The other me, he really wants to solve the case. Why am I holding back myself every single time? I could have been as great as my other self if I just allow myself to free from my own restraints.

This case, I am not backing out of it. I would need the inspector and his team to get ready to assist me if danger arises.

The inspector must be working late night at this hour….

"Inspector, This is Shun Chihara."

"Another troublemaker? This better not be a prank call! Your call will be traced!"

Oh, the inspector must have somebody nearby that made him unable to talk as usual. I immediately hung up the call.

No good, what else could I get more information from beside the police?

The internet was one option but I had to filter out and cross reference in order to get the details that I will be looking for.

Most cases of murder had their culprit caught and trail within days.

One article caught my eyes.

"The bloody Alice"

I clicked it, skimming through the pictures and details of the crime. It doesn't look like a hoax or someone writing a fantasy horror story.

The killer in the case wasn't found.

The details written on the investigation made me wonder if someone in the investigation force during that time did it.

Typing Bloody Alice shows more, many accounts were the same as the one before.

A girl, teen in age, found dead at that street. Her body was badly mingled, as if something inside her exploded out. Her head was found a distance over and blood splashed all over the nearby shops.

There wasn't anyone that claimed her body till now. It was as if the girl simply appeared without anything to identify her.

Alice, the name they ended up calling her. Dead in the wonderland. Not even the best detective of that time could solve the case.

It fits the scene in the shadow world to a glove.

That raised a question, if the persona user dies, his/her physical body at least, does the memories retain to the shadows and other selves too ?


	12. Chapter 2-2

Few hours gone by with my coffee grew cold; I managed to read up the final link to the Alice story.

"This was way too detailed about the incident."

The number of cuts on the girl's body, time of death, weapons that are used in the murder.

I continued reading the article written by this author, who seems to have tons of inside information about the murder.

It was almost the author was there at the scene before the police, experiencing it at first hand. The author too could be someone who made up the story to spice things up for the readers.

I wrote down the contact number of the author of the article before my phone rang.

"Sorry about that, there was a meeting when you called."

"It's alright inspector, though may I ask you a question? Do you know about the case of the Bloody Alice?"

The inspector did not speak for a long time.

"Hello?"

"Kid, it is best that you do not get involved in Case 27. Many of my officers would rather retire than take on this case." He replied back.

A smile hung on my face as I continued to convince the inspector to let me on some information on this case. Finally he gave in to my request.

"By any chance, you know of this person." I picked up the note that I wrote. "Hayate Nishimura?"

"How did you know of this name?"

"An article post on the internet, I happened to come by it during my investigation."

"He is the main and sole witness to the crime scene; he was the one who called the police too."

Now that is a pure stroke of luck.

"What else could you tell me about him?"

"He had quite the memory, able to recall how he reached the crime scene."

"Is there anything that makes him odd? Easily sweating or?"

"As far as I could remember, there was nothing odd besides showing no emotion on his face after witnessing such horrible murder."

"Thank you inspector, I will keep in touch with you once I found any lead on the mysterious attacks." I lied.

Something told me that I should get in touch with this, sole witness, in person.

* * *

[Café]

Hayate Nishimura sat down and drank a cup of hot mocha, waiting for someone. The chime on the door sound as a girl from Kikuwami high school enters, holding a camera.

She looked around before walking towards Hayate Nishimura.

"Are you the author of the online article, Hayate Nishimura?"

"Indeed I am, you must be the school reporter that called me at the early morning."

"Sorry, it just that I had stumble across your article after researching on the recent attack. I believe it was the ghost of the unknown girl that carried out the attack." She rampaged through her back and hands a piece of notebook and pencil to Hayate Nishimura.

"What is this?" he seems puzzled by the notebook and pencil.

"May I have your autograph too? I found myself being a fan after reading other articles that you posted. It will be great if you honor me with your signature."

"Ah, fan of my work." He flipped towards the front page and began signing. "And your name, young lady?"

"Miki" the girl replied.

The two chatted about the Bloody Alice case. Hayate Nishimura did not show any emotions as he described the crime scene when he arrived. The waitress came back with a glass of water for Miki.

"Not meaning to be rude, don't you felt scare when you looked at the dead body?"

"Ah," He smiled, "You see, I was a surgeon when I was younger, dabbled into other specialize medical courses as I progress. I became desensitised to such thing as my work demanded me to do so. It was clear that it was poor for my health, so I retired from the medical field."

"I see…."

The glass of water is placed on the table, facing the two of them. One showed the reflection of a normal person, the other was a hideous monster.

* * *

I suspected that much.

"When a doctor does go wrong, he is the first of criminals. He has the nerve and he has the knowledge."

Now, I have proved that he is guilty of a crime that happened few years ago.

The public would likely want to forget this case as much as possible.

The only way was to have the culprit to admit the crime itself, so an assault on his shadow will be the only way.

However, the police also need hard evidences to convict the murderer too.

So how did the crime committed at well-lit streets that were under surveillance by the shop cameras?

Another visit to the shadow world is needed but I have to make sure not to hit by Alice(s) attack, specifically 'Die for me'.

* * *

[Shadow world – Crime scene]

The moment I stepped foot into the shadow world, the voice of Alice(s) could be heard from a far distance.

" _ **He has returned to play with us, Alice.**_ "

" _ **Let play house, Alice be the mother and**_ **Alice** _ **the father**_ **.** "

" **What role, will he be, Alice?** "

" **The bad guy, who comes to take our happiness away, of course**."

I kept on guard while holding the vintage lantern as the fog grew thicker than before. I looked at the crime scene once again, trying to figure out what could possibly be overlooked.

The killer must have some ways to hide himself as he dispose of the corpse. A way that he could escape and reappear back at the crime scene, without people noticing.

Something was bugging me as I looked at the shop beside me.

How did the blood stains appeared on the top of the panaflex board of the shop?

I looked down on the blood stained floor, certain that the murder could not have been done in the shadow world as the scene that I'm stood on as it was nearly one to one reflection of the crime scene at that time.

So, the only logical explanation was that this wasn't where the murder took place but a place where the corpse of the victim was disposed.

I looked up at the shop once again.

"A flat roof…"


End file.
